fva_ilearningfandomcom-20200213-history
Peepsville
Welcome to Peepsville! Home of ''The Grandcandyon!'' Here we are know for our buisness in candy. Our slogan is "May the odds be ever in your flavour". ''Here, you'll be in a sugar coma for days! We are also home to our current president, President Ashley Buckner. We have tons of nature trails and parks for those out door healthy types, but watch out! We house the widest population of aggressive gummy bears and peeps. Our opulation is the highest in Harimidilach, with a population of 900 (9). You can see we are booming!Come down, visit for a while. Our mountains are high and sweet, out rivers go up not down, and we have walking and living gummy bears. Who wouldn't come? '''Transportation' Here in Peepsville, we believe in eating all the candy you want. But we don't want you to be fat, now do we? Our forms of transportation include walking, running, and biking. Even the elderly are in on the healthy transportation! We do, though, have a small trolly available for long distances, as well as a few earth friendly cars. The Island Itself Out island is a pretty typical island. It's got mountains, a river, trees, and angry gummy bears. Totally typical island. But our island has a few differences that set it apart from some of the other islands. For one, our island houses gummy bears and peeps, that live in the dense forests that are located near the middle of the island. And, our main river does something extrodinary. It flows up ''one side of the mountain, and down the other side, into the surrounding waters (which are shark infested). How crazy is that! A river that goes up! We also house the very small population of popcorn trees, which are located in the forests. They are very rare, but we have them! '''Sports' Peepsville is home to the Peepsville Panthers, a football team as of October-November 2013. In this last game, the Panthers won against the apposing team (which I regret not remembering the name of) and are now being sent on to the FVA Super Bowl! We also have a very small, very behind-the-curtains soccer team, which does not have a team name yet, but they are on the rise as the soccer season starts up. Climate and Weather Peepsville is mostly sun and shine! But it's never too '''hot, because if it was, then the gummy bears and peeps wouldn't be able to survive. It has to be the perfect tempurature to maintain our current wildlife. And there is rarely much rain. We get some rain, but we never have too much rain. I guess you could say that Peepsville kind of has the perfect weather for a relaxed getaway? '''Buisness Buisness is quite an easy thing for us here in Peepsville. We have The Grandcandyon ''whish is Harmidilach's '''only '''candy store as of today. Buisness rock with the candy store, there is no one is Harmidilach that hasn't heard of ''The Grandcandyon. ''But we also have smaller buisness, like an airplane (airline) company, and an ebay company. THe ebay company is teamed up with Mr. Wixom, and this coming Tuesday they will be hvaing an auction. More money for the city-state of Peepsville! '''Finance' As of November 2013, Peepsville has over ''60,000 ''dollars in their bank account. Not even counting''The Grandcandyon's ''or the Ebay company's, we are the richest city-state in Harmadilach. We aquired this money by diving off the coast of our island. We found 100,000 dollars in gold coins, and so far we have used that money to help repair parts of Harmidilach that were hurt by the tsunami, and helped start building up Skyarch. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.